What Good ever came from a Hockey Stick?
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Sequel to Warm, Sweet and has Consequences. What happens when Booth gets a whack to his head with the business end of a hockey stick? Cute, fluffy and ooc BUT... did i mention it was cute and fluffy. NOW EDITED.


**A/N: as requested, here is the sequel to Warm, Sweet and has consequences.**

**Jsiebert this one is for you, as requested Booth's side.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters; I just have fun with them on a regular basis.**

* * *

**What Good Ever Came From A Hockey Stick?**

Booth sat up in the hospital bed; a nurse was trying to tag his wrist with the correct band, but to say Booth was not helping, was an understatement. Brennan stood against the wall watching, she was slightly amused, but more nervous.

They had been at Booth's hockey practice, when one of his team mates came in angry and drunk. Booth had asked him to leave, and Nicholls picked up a hockey stick and whacked Booth across the head with it. Brennan was on the ice in seconds, after she watched her partner hit the ground, he was conscious, but in pain and she had wasted no time taking him to the E.R. Upon arrival Brennan had explained the situation, including Booth's brain tumor removal. The nurse thought it prudent to give him Vicodin immediately, so he could tell them of any other symptoms beside the throbbing headache. What they weren't prepared for; was that despite taking Vicodin previously, Booth was having a reaction this time, and seemed to have almost regressed to childlike behavior.

"No, I don't wanna wear a bracelet; bracelets are for girls, I'm a boy."

Temperance giggled, still watching the nurse struggle, her smile faded though, when she noticed the nurse was getting frustrated, and clenched her fist. A surge of protection she felt for Booth coursed through her body as she stepped forward, moving the nurse out of the way, she took the band then turned to Booth.

"Seeley?"

He looked up at her with a small smile.

"Do you know who I am?"

He nodded.

"Yep."

She smiled at his bright eyes.

"Who am I?"

"Tempe."

She reached out and stroked his face. Watching as his eyes closed briefly.

"Yeah, can you do something for me?"

He nodded, only too happy, to make her happy for some reason.

"The nurse needs you to put this band on, so the…"

"But I'm a boy Tempe."

She smiled again.

"I know you are, but I really want to take you home and we can't till you put it on, don't you wanna go home Seeley?"

He looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Yep, I do."

"Ok will you let me put the band on you?"

He compliantly held his wrist out to her, watching as she attached the band. The nurse watched on, a little disgruntled that she was the trained professional and couldn't get such a simple task completed.

"I'll get the Doctor now."

Brennan watched as the nurse left the room then turned back to Booth.

"Why are we here Tempe?"

She looked down with concerned eyes.

"You don't remember?"

Booth raised his hand to his cheek.

"I got a sore head."

Brennan stepped forward, closer to his bed, and took his hand to stop him pushing on his now bluish cheek.

"I'm not surprised Bab…"

She stopped herself from voicing the term of endearment.

"You got hit with a hockey stick."

Booth looked up at her, surprise on his face.

"That was silly of me."

She smiled again; there was something wonderful about seeing him so vulnerable and childlike.

"I don't think it was your fault sweet heart."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, a little taken aback when Booth lay down, with his head on her lap. She was even more surprised, when her own fingers began their gentle assault on his scalp.

It was a good twenty minutes before the Doctor came in with smile. Booth bolted up quickly, making himself dizzy. Temperance stroked his hand comfortingly.

"Hey slow down."

"Hello, my name is Doc. Sloan, and you must be Seeley Booth?"

Booth nodded, the Doctor turned to Brennan.

"And you must be Dr Brennan?"

She smiled shaking his offered hand, Booth spoke up rather weakly.

"You didn't tell my Dad I was here did you? He wouldn't be very happy…"

Booth looked to Brennan with wide eyes.

"Oh, I gotta go Tempe, what if he's home and I'm not there…"

Booth tried to get down off the bed, but with a gentle hand Tempe stopped him.

"Hey Seeley its ok, he's not home…"

Booth looked to her, his eyes fearful.

"He doesn't finish work till late, he's still at the bar, its ok."

He began to relax next her again. The Doctor took the opportunity to speak up.

"Ok well, I understand you got hit on the noggin, so we'll send you for a C.T scan to make sure everything is fine, I'm not overly worried, he's conscious and his speech is clear, all motor functions seem to be unaffected, it would seem his only problem is the pain medication, unfortunately as he is allergic to pethidine, and morphine, so I think we should keep him on the Vicodin despite his reaction to it, at least for a few more hours."

The doctor had explained to her, that usually a reaction such as Booths only lasted for a short period of time and she shouldn't be too concerned, he told her despite not seeing this particular reaction before, it was accepted as a side effect commonly accompanied by confusion, anger, hallucinations and in some cases allowed the patient to drop some of their inhibitions. She smiled as he snuggled into her lap again, her fingers once again seeking his hair.

* * *

Two hours later they were on their way to Brennan's apartment, Booth had been released into her care, and she was only too happy to have him.

"Tempe, when we get home can we watch a movie?"

She smiled.

"Sure, are you hungry?"

His eyes went wide in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, oh can you make Mac and Cheese? Please, please, please."

Tempe giggled at his behavior, she had come to realize in the past hour or so that he really hadn't changed much. He was still an exuberant, heart on his sleeve type of guy and she found that thought comforting, knowing that through everything he had been through, he was still the same as he had always been.

"Sure Mac and Cheese it is."

Booth's grin expanded as he gave her a thumbs-up gesture.

"Yes!"

They pulled up out the front of Brennan's complex and got out of the car. Booth hurried over to where she was waiting for him; though a little surprised when he took her hand, she didn't pull away.

Once inside, Brennan sent her partner for a shower and began cooking, once again surprised when Booth came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, she couldn't help but giggle as he nuzzled into her neck; of course Booth would go for the affectionate and dropping his inhibitions reaction wouldn't he. She turned slowly in his arms secretly loving the closeness.

"How about you go pick a movie, from the ones you left here last time?"

He smiled, and nodded looking into the pot on the stove. Brennan smirked; she had to admit this side of him was adorable, she watched him lick his lips.

"It will be ready soon."

Booth reached out quickly dunking his finger into the steaming sauce; he retracted just as quick, his finger burning.

"SEELEY NO!"

She took his finger, pulling his hand under the cold running water, and looking up to his face, he was frowning and his eyes downcast. Tempe smiled, he thought he was in trouble, and he was sore. Gently she took his hand and dried it with a nearby towel.

"Is it ok Seeley?"

He looked at his finger, now colored slightly pink from the scolding.

"Ouch!"

Brennan smiled; taking his finger she brought it to her lips and kissed it lightly.

"Better?"

Booth smiled.

"Again."

Tempe couldn't help but smile a little wider, as she once again leaned down to his finger and kissed it, leaving her lips in contact a little longer, before pulling back.

"Better?"

He nodded unsurely, before looking up to her eyes.

"I'm sorry I touched it."

Brennan reached and gently stroked his frown away.

"It's ok, so long as you don't do it again."

Booth raised his eyebrows at her.

"I'm not stupid."

"Good now go pick a movie, I'll be in shortly with dinner."

She watched as Booth disappeared into the lounge room without another word.

It wasn't long before dinner was finished and they were half way through watching 'Die Hard'. Brennan was reclined in the corner of the couch, with Booth lying against her, his head resting gently on her stomach, as she for the third time, stroked his hair. Booth smiled as he felt her sigh and completely relax under him.

"You know Bones…"

She looked down at him, her hands automatically ceasing their ministrations.

"I should get hit over the head more often."

Brennan smiled, once again weaving her fingers into his hair.

"Shhh… watch the movie Booth."

Booth yawned, snuggled in closer to her and began gently tracing circles on her side, completely content in her arms.

* * *

**Well what did you think?Please review.  
**


End file.
